Transfer Students
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: This was probaly the easist mission ever. Why it was a B-rank, Naruto didn't know. Just go to this school, learn about this place and leave was it. But no body said anything about an annoying Boy-who-lived who thought they were his personal bodyguards. Who would want to protect him? Now they have to tell him that they're not his guards! Chp 4 is up with the real chp!
1. New school, now what?

**Hello! This is my first try at a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover. **

**To everyone who reads my other stories- sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I have school and if any of you guys know high school which you probably do, you know how hectic it can be.**

**Just some background on this, they are in the second year in Hogwarts and the Chunin exams haven't started and instead of the bridge mission, they got this one. **

**They had gotten a mission to go to this school yet Harry Potter for some reason thinks that they're there to protect him. **

**If you need any clarification, please review or pm me if you want. **

**Rating-T**

**Pairings-none**

**Chapter 1- A letter, a new mission, and psycho pixies. **

**No I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. If I did, Itachi would not be dead and he would have taken over the world. **

**The parts with Uncle Veron are from the book. **

**Edit- The end part was supposed to be a preview of the next chapter if I could finish it but I forgot to change it. Sorry if it seemed too sudden.../I have sort of a small attetion span. **

XxXxXxX

A small letter, carried by an owl here, lay on the Hokage's desk. It was written on a parchment that wasn't from Konoha or any of the surrounding villages, not that the Hokage knew about. It itself was unfamiliar but the sender, he knew. Saru was with his Anbu team, scouting a new, supposed group of countries past the desert. Their mission was to blend in and see if the area was a threat or not. For a long time, they hadn't contacted until now. The owl the letter had came with seemed ready to drop with exhaustion and had, into a lake where a group of academy students where practicing. Fortunately, they had brought the small creature back to their homes and had taken care of it. That was until they had spotted the letter tied to the foot with Hokage written on it. Now he had that letter in hand, carefully breaking the wax seal.

_Lord Hokage,_

_The mission so far was a success. The area is called Europe and there seems to be more counties like it else ware. In this country of Italy, there are no shinobi to be seen. Although there was an encounter with and elder, who says his name is Albus Dumbledore, stating that there was magic in that world. Also, that he was a user of this magic. Coming to the conclusions that this magic is like chakra, only they have less then we and use these wands to control it. There is a place called Hogwarts in another one of the nations, England. He says he is some sort of leader like person in this school. Taka seems to distrust Dumbledore-san, which can from the man seemingly able to track the team and appear in the safe house without setting off the traps. Dumbledore-san says, in his own words, "_I was thinking, in order to know each other more, shall we have sort of an exchange? I could send a select few of may students, say three and you could send your students over should they could learn about each other. They would be able to learn in a safe environment and they will be treated with kindness and respect." _The team shall be back soon to report._

-Saru

Glancing over the team files, the Hokage selects a team of age appropriated genins. One of their members where whining about harder missions and this one might be the perfect one. A smirk flutters on his face, only to be disguised by the pipe in his mouth.

Also, he had to find out one way to get the blonde and his threats of being Hokage out of his hair.

XxXxXx

"Naurto!" Sakura knocks on the door, careful not to smash a hole in it.

"Breathe in, breathe out. Don't lose your temper," she whispers to herself, knowing fully that ninja never should lose their cool. Also, Sasuke was there and there was no way she was going to blow her top and letting that pig Ino get him.

"ARRRGGGHH!" Well that worked. A blonde figure, still in pajamas, sprinted out of the apartment, screaming at the top of his lungs. Following Naruto was Sauske who looked as deadpanned as ever, not even fazed by the blonde psycho who Sakura had just successfully gotten off. Whatever the Uchiha had done, it had gotten him out of bed and outside.

"Dobe,"

"Teme." Both boys equally hissed. The only kunoichi of the group sighs.

Just another day for Team seven.

XxXxXx

Trees softly shushed in the wind, blowing through the delicate wind chimes that hung from above the shops doors, alerting the shopkeepers of unknown costumers. Kakashi smiles from under his mask as the owners look outside, trying to spot those costumers. A shopkeeper spots him and waves him over. A bag was held out to him as the shopkeeper smiled, taking the money. As he left, he heard little kids and behind him, the shopkeeper had handed the children the money. The children in turn went to a candy store; their wide eyes almost devour the candy in the store front.

Innocence, such a beautiful thing yet lost so easily. To be naïve once again and be able to laugh like a small child would be his wish yet none of the memories of the past would stay. They would all flutter away in the wind, like leaves, being carried away somewhere. Kakashi left the items in the bag, a bar of chocolate and flowers on the stone, the hidden smile on his face.

Today would be the day of his first team's first higher-then-D-rank mission. It was ok that he was late just this time, wasn't it?

XxXxXx

"He's late again," stated Sakura, absent-mindly twirling a piece of hair on her finger. All three of them had waited about an hour for their sensei to arrive and even Naruto trying to urge a fight out of Sasuke wasn't entertaining enough to keep the boredom away.

"You're late," Sakura and Naruto almost jumped a centimeter when Sasuke suddenly spoke. Behind them, Kakashi was rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed. "Sorry, a child had gotten stuck in a stream and I didn't notice the time."

"What is it now Sensei? Save a princess? Rescue a village from enemy attackers? Protect a bridge builder from a evil gang who is trying to kill him so they could take over the small village and stop the man from finishing the bridge ever again?" there was a sparkle in Naruto's eyes that was hard to miss.

"No, no and how did you mange to think of that last one? Lord Hokage will tell us what it would be." And with that last statement, Kakashi poof into a cloud of smoke.

"AW COME ON!"

XxXxXx

It wasn't like this was the first time or the second time this had happened. His owl had crashed through the window and hooted loudly, loud enough to wake the whole household.

"Third time this week! If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go!" Uncle Vernon slams his balloon like hand onto the table, face tinged pink.

Failing yet again, Harry tried to reason with him, "She's bored, she's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night-"

"Do I look stupid?" In fact, in Harry's mind, he did look stupid with eggs in his mustache like he had eaten with no hands. "I know what'll happen if that owl's let out." Instead of finishing his rare train of thought, Uncle Vernon was interrupt by a large burp from his equally pig-like son Dudley "I want more bacon."

"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, "We must build you up while we've got the chance... I don't like the sound of that school food... "

"Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when I was at Smeltings, " Uncle Vernon looked snobbish. Harry could see that he had never missed a meal or stopped even eating at the school. "Dud-ley gets enough, don't you, son?"

"Pass the frying pan." Commanded the Pig Jr.

"You've forgotten the magic word," said Harry irritably. Instead of getting pleased, he was answered with a large crash from the smaller human bouncy ball and gasps.

"I meant "please"!" said Harry quickly. "I didn't mean-"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SAYING THE "M"WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"

"But I-"

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!"

"All right, " said Harry, but that was to only shut him up. He was completely tuning Uncle Vernon out. "All right..." Harry couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Even Professor Snape was a welcoming sight to him now that he desperately wanted to leave this horror.

XxXxXx

Just go to this school, learn about these people and learn at least one thing here was the whole mission? Then why was it B-ranked? This should have been d-ranked. Well at least it was better then taking care of some snotty kids who were worse then Sasuke. Naruto groans, and follows Sasuke's example, looking outside the windows at the boring English scenery.

_-Earlier-_

_"What does this do?"_

_"NO NARUTO! DON'T TOUCH-"_

_-WHOSSH-_

_"That…" a whole desk was aflame, Naruto standing guilty in front of it, a stick in his hand. _

_"My bad?" _

_-Back to now-_

That was like the only entertaining time he had in this boring, dreary, rainy place and Sakura had to ruin it by sticking him with Sasuke. Said Emo was sitting in front of him, glaring out the window, probably equally hating it. The pink-haired kunoichi had left them alone in the cabin on the train, because she went to go look around. To pass the time, Naruto began to stare at Sasuke, almost like trying to drill a hole in his pale head with only his eyes. He was to be the first one to do that, drill a hole in an Uchiha's head with only his eyes. After a few minutes, he saw a small twitch in Sasuke's right eye. Then he turned to face Naruto.

"What dobe?" Instead of answering, Naruto just glared and in returned, the other glared back. The door slid open but both ignored it, knowing if it was Sakura, she would eventually stop them. Instead it wasn't and the newcomers were confused at the two boys who glared at each other.

"It looks like they're going to kiss." One of the newcomers whispered. Another nod.

"Oi!" One waves his hand in front of the boys' faces. In a flash, his arm was grabbed by the dark-haired one who didn't even look away for the blonde's face. The blonde looks away, destroying the tension in the air and smiles.

"Sorry, teme's just like that sometimes. Ignore the one with a stick up his butt." He looks at them, confused, "Uh, why are you here?"

"Oh," That shook them out of their shook, "We were wondering if we could sit here since all the other seats were taken." The blonde scouts over.

"I'm Naruto, emo over there is Sauske."

"I'm Cedric Diggory, that's Cho Chang and the one who your friend grabbed is Lee Jordon." Each student waved in response to their name.

"How come I haven't seen you guys before?" Lee said.

"We're exchange students from Japan. Some of our classmates come to your school, we go to yours." The three Hogwarts students jump a bit when they hear the monotone voice. Instead of looking out the window, Sasuke was looking at them, clearly bored.

Naruto just acted as if this was normal for him, "He's always like that. Just ignore him and you'll be fine." The cabin slowly settles into silence, either because they suddenly decide that their shoes were interesting or they had looked back out the window. But in Naruto's case, he simply went back to glaring at Sasuke.

It was to be going to be a long ride.

XxXxXx

When Sakura had gotten back, all she saw was three unfamiliar faces and Sasuke and Naruto back to glaring into each other's eyes. Couldn't there just be one day when they weren't fighting, quietly and out loud? She sighs to herself. When Kakashi was early, that time Naruto and Sasuke would stop bickering.

As she was thinking, there was a black shape outside the window. Glancing out, she saw a flying…_was that a car? _Two small figures were inside with what she saw as luggage in the back. They flew ahead, possible not noticing the train. Sakura followed it, running to the front of the said train. Pushing open a window, she grabs the rungs on the side, climbing up. Up here, wind nearly slammed her onto the roof, trying to throw her off. Instead, she tried to push chakra top her feet, like what Kakashi had told her early. Practice would make perfect and if she was to learn how to mold chakra to her feet, it might as well be now. Finally, she managed to get to the front and the car was right in the front also. The two figures inside turned around and they were two boys, a redhead and a brunette who wore glasses. Their eyes widened and they screamed, turning the car away. Naturally she was curious on how the car could fly so she did the most sensible thing she could think of at the time.

She jumped.

XxXxXx

Ron and Harry mange to swing to the side in time, wanting not to get hit by a train. They let out a sigh of relief before they heard a large thump on the roof and screamed once again. The car door swung open, Harry falling out. Ron leaned over, trying to grab his best friend's hand while trying to fall out himself.

"Grab my hand!" He yelled out. When Harry went to reach, his hand was taken by another smaller and dainty hand, and thrown in. The door slammed shut after him.

"What the," Ron managed to say before someone appeared in the window. A pink haired girl was looking at them upside down, an eyebrow raised. When Ron had turned to face her, he had noticed two sharp points sticking into the roof. It was definitely sharp because he had went to poke one and gotten cut.

"Stop freaking out or I'm coming in there to drive this thing!" She yelled both boys' mouths agape at the girl who was on the roof of the flying car. The girl turns to look forward then quickly looks back.

"Tree!" She screams. Instead of letting them answer, she swings in, landing between them, scrambling for the wheel. She had tried to turn in time but it was too late. As they were struggling to get Harry in and staring at the girl, the car had managed to fly to the Whomping Willow and flew straight into it. The braches slammed onto the car, like a small child throwing a tantrum. Slowly, the car slides down, then falls, crashing into the ground. It slides down the hill, rolling to a stop near the Forbidden forest. The three passengers and their luggage were thrown out of the car and it drove away, into the forest.

"My dad's going to kill me and then Mum." Ron mutters, shaking his head as Harry scrambles to grab all of their stuff. The girl picks up a twig that was almost snapped and in half which Ron grabs.

"My wand…"

"We better get in before we miss the Welcoming feast." The girl also helps grab some luggage and follows them toward the school.

XxXxXx

All three of them were bruised, cold and tired from the car. Sakura less then the two others. While the two boys went to drop off their luggage, Sakura found a window, looking in. Inside, candles floated in the air, illuminating the goblets and silverware they had inside. There were four long tables, each filled with students, and all wearing the same type of robes, but each with a different crest at each table. In the middle was a group of frightened, wide eyed students who none had crests on their robes and who were glancing at the tattered hat in the front. The hat sat on a stool with a rather old looking lady standing next to it. Probably a teacher? At a long table in the front a man who Kakashi descried before at the Hogsmed (really, what was with these people and hogs?) as the sort of leader of this school. Other possibly teachers sat their also, watching the students. Nearby was Naruto and Sasuke, the former bouncing with excitement and the latter looking bored as ever, ignoring the girls in the hall who were watching him.

"Where's Snape?" The glasses one whispers.

"Don't know. Maybe he left?" the redhead piped in.

"Because of the dark arts job?"

"Possible, or maybe-"

"He's waiting for you two to get here." Behind them stood a figure that was toe to head in black. His small, black, beady eyes seemed to drill into their heads from behind that long crooked nose of his. His black haired looked oily. Maybe Ino would tell him a type of shampoo to use because whatever one he's using now isn't working. Sakura snickers at the image of this man and Ino chatting about shampoo, bringing attention to herself.

"And all three of you are coming with me." The oily man whipped around, black cloak billowing around him, making it look like a dress. They followed him past the Great hall and into the dungeons.

"What is so wrong with the train that made you unable to ride it?" Professor Snape hissed.

"It was the barrier sir,"

"Silence! Why did you have the car?" Ron gulps, "You were seen by muggles." Professor Snape shoves a newspaper in front of them, a picture of a car moving on the front. "You also had harmed the whommping willow out in front." Ron opens his mouth to protest but was quickly shushed by Harry.

"Since I couldn't have the enjoyment of expelling you from Hogwarts because you two aren't in my house, I will get someone who can." When he left, Ron and Harry let out a sigh of relief. Sakura backs away from the jars of stuff on the shelves. Was it her or did that look like a head. After a long wait, Professor Snape came back in with the elder lady she had seen through the window. The lady looked angry as she looked at Ron and Harry.

"Explain." Which was what they did. Snape came back with Dumbledore later and they had explained again. They said about everything that had happened, even when Sakura landed on the roof. Dumbledore looked at her and smiled.

"Are you the third one?" She nods and he turns to face the lady, "May you take her to the hall? She still has to be sorted because she is one of the exchange students." The lady nods and tells Sakura to follow her.

XxXxXxX

The next day went slowly. Naruto was in Gryffindor, Sasuke was in Slytherin and Sakura was in Hufflepuff. Already Sasuke knew this was to be a long year. A sick looking student who looked like Ino had asked him if he was a pureblood or a mudblood. He just ignored the Ino-impersonator until said person decided to yell in his ear so he grabbed the moron by the collar and threaten to kill him if he doesn't shut up. In return, the student yelled something about his daddy or whatever. Wimps. Surprisingly, Sasuke rather sit next to Naruto then these pathetic snake loving pansies. And that's just what he did.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke glares at Naruto who looks back over to the Slytherin table and spots the sick blonde waving his fist.

"Making friends already Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What's a Slytherin doing here?" A Gryffindor says but instead of getting an answer, owls flew in, landing everywhere. A brown blur of feathers fell into the bushy haired girl's cup, splashing everyone. The redhead picks up a red letter that had been attached to the bird's leg.

The boy's eyes got wide, "Oh no."

"What is it?" Naruto prodded the letter, ignoring the other student's looks.

"Ron's got a howler," The clumsy boy said, "My grandmother sent me one and I ignored it. Trust me; it isn't pretty if you ignore a howler." Carefully, red head, now known as Ron, opens the letter only for it to burst out screaming.

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GE AHOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSED YOU-"At this point, Sasuke stopped listening, deciding to ignore the annoying yelling letter. Naruto had stuffed napkins in his ears, hoping to drown out the shrill voice. All ninjas had good hearing, not as good as Inuzaka's but better then the normal person.

"If YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STARIGHT BACK HOME." The card then proceeded to rip itself up and burst in to flames. Naruto whistles as they grab their schedules.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Clumsy asks.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm Hermione Granger,"

"Ron Wesley,"

"Neville Longbottom,"

"And I'm Harry Potter." The said boy waited for a gasp or recognition from the two foreigners but nothing came. Inside of pressing, Harry and co. leaves to their next class.

For the ninjas, the next few classes were uneventful. Sakura, being in Hufflepuff had the next class with Naruto and the other Gryffindors. Naruto had gotten the pink fuzzy earmuffs instead of the orange one he went for. Sasuke later on also had gotten the pink ones, silently scheming on how to kill the sick blonde with the pink earmuffs.

Later, Gryfinndors were having DADA with the Slytherians. When he had walked in, Naruto sat next to Sasuke because how else was he to find out what his rival was doing? The blonde man they had seem last night strode to the front of the classroom, blinding everyone with those obviously fake teeth who had introduce himself as Lockhart. Last night, when the ninjas were to meet all of the teachers, Lockhart seemed like he expected Sakura to swoon and melt at his feet and Naruto and Sasuke to adore him, asking for his autograph. Instead, Sakura smiled and Naruto waved. The man's face seemed to fall before he pulled it into a fake smile.

"I see you've all brought a complete set of my books, well done. Today we shall start with a little quiz. Should be easy if you read all of them."

_Oh shit, _Naruto thought to himself. He had completely ignored Sakura when she was telling him all the books he need and hadn't gotten this class.

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? _

Who said he couldn't have fun?

_Barf green_

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_Put a 'Kick me' sign on a Hyuga's back._

_What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

_Being able to take pocky away from an Uchiha and not be killed. _

_When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would be his ideal gift be? _

_July 23 and Icha Icha Paradise _

Naruto snickers and hands in the test. Afterwards, Lockhart had brought out a cage covered with clothe and went on rambling about danger. He heard Sasuke pull out a kunai and hide it in the cloak sleeve he wore.

"Cornish pixies!" So these tiny little things were the danger and excitement? He had enough of this.

"They're so tiny! What can they do to us?" Seamus Finnegan laughs.

"Tricky little bitters. They will bite your figure off."

"Oh no! Help me! I'm being nibbled to death!" That causes a wave of laughter to roll through the classroom.

"Let's see what happens when they're free!" The cage door swung open and the pixies raced out. They grabbed Neville by the ears and hung him on the chandelier. Pages were ripped out of books, ink splashed everywhere. Sasuke managed to stuck a few to the wall by its wings with senbons. Naruto tried to get the pixies off of his face but they drawled a moustache on him before they left him alone.

"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" Not even the spell had any effect on them. They grabbed Lockhart's wand and chucked it out the window, the teacher scrambling to hide under his desk. When the bell rang, there was a sprint for the door and Naruto did too until Sasuke grabs his collar.

"You have to help rather you like it or not." Lockhart smiles at the remaining five and says,

"You five seem to have it under control. Tally ho!" And with that he ran also.

"Bloody hell. Did you see what he just did?" Ron slaps a pixie that just bit him.

"THIS IS AWSOME!" The golden trio looks up to see Naruto literally bouncing off the walls and shoving the pixies he caught into the cage. Sasuke was hitting the wings and pinning them against the wall with senbons.

"Luckily we've got these two." A pixie got the great ideal to throw a table at Harry who cowered but never felt any impact. Instead, Naruto had caught the table and thrown it back, squashing a few pixies in the process.

"I got more then you Sasuke!" he yells. Capturing all the pixies took less time then they had thought with the two ninjas there. When they walked out, Harry thought about what had just happened to Naruto.

_Why would he catch the table? I barley even know him…Unless…._

_-This is just a sneak preview of what would happen the next chapter-_

"Dumbledore set you guys up to this? You probably are body guards right? Well tell him I don't need any!" He storms off with Hermione and Ron on his tail.

"Body guards?" Sasuke shakes his head at the immaturity shown.

"Someone's got PMS!" on the inside, Sasuke groans. Why was he stuck with this dobe?

XxXxXxX

**That was the longest chapter I have ever written in my whole life. **

**Please review and tell me if you like it. It was really hard and I want to know if it is ok. If it is not, please tell me but don't review anonymous if you have an account. I won't yell at you but if you put anonymous, I will get angry. If you flame, that's ok too. I am ok with any review unless you're threaten me and such. **

**Thank you and sorry for the AN and the bad English if there is any. *bows* **


	2. You never know people

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. Does Naruto finally notice that Hinata likes him? See, I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter because then Voldermort would be missing more then just his nose.**

**Also, sorry if all of the characters seem OOC to you. I had never written a fanfic for either of these stories before and not that well with staying with character. Also sorry if the Harry Potter characters act stupid sometimes. I get annoyed with characters sometimes and it**

**Like I said before, I have a hard time paying attention to things for longs periods of time but if I get more reviews, I will try to make the chapters longer!**

**No pairings at all. If you guys ask for one, there's a probability that I might add it but maybe not. **

**Sorry for the long AN…**

XxXxXxX

The golden trio was baffled. Once again, they were proved they knew nothing about other people. Naruto had met the Weasly twins which defiantly wasn't a good sign. Now the hyperactive blonde was clutching his stomach in laughter as the twins' own prank had exploded in their face. Quite literally. Both their eyebrows had been singed off and the prank they were testing was for Snape. They blue and pink can wasn't supposed to explode but make a poof and cover your face in too much makeup. The bangs of their hair was also burned off and shaved down the middle of their heads like a bald spot.

"'Ello Harry,"

"Hermione,"

"And Ronny-boy." Both Fred and George chimed.

"We we're just showing Naruto here our tricks." Who they thought was Fred, held out a similar pink and blue can. Ron backs away, making a face at his brothers.

"I rather not look like you two." He managed to stop laughing, and grab the can, making a sprint for the door.

"This is so going to be worth it!" yelled Naruto as he ran out of the portrait hole. Back inside the Gryffindor common room, the golden and the double trouble stare in confusion.

XxXxXxX

_How did this work again? _In front of the Slytherins' entrance, Naruto had the can in his hand. Trying to remember the pass code.

"Open sesame! Door open! Akeru no jutsu!" This was only because he was desperate. "Mufasa!" The door swung open and he was about to dance in joy until that voice.

"Where you trying to make it laugh open?" To him, he loved that voice as much as someone loves fingernails on a chalkboard. There was this one time where Iruka-sensei used a kunai on a chalkboard. Kiba was never the same again afterwards.

"Yep, and your face worked!" A glaring contest started until Sasuke noticed the can.

"First ramen and now this?" Naruto looks at the can then back to Sasuke, creepy smile one his face.

He held out the can, "Want it?"

"No."

"Sakura told me to give this you as a 'peace treaty'" Emphases on the peace treaty part.

"Hn."

"The so-called 'powerful' Uchiha do have a weakness," rolling the can in his hands, Naruto tilts his head to the side, "It seems to be pink and blue cans. Tsk, I thought you were supposed to be the best." Fist upon his hips, Naruto slightly crouches down, twisting back and forth on his feet. He made a face, mimicking Sasuke's voice horribly. The real Sasuke on the other hand, didn't show what he was thinking, but on the inside, he was annoyed. Knowing full well he was going to regret this later, Sasuke snatched the can and opened it. What had happened next would be forever engraved in Naruto's memory. Where Sasuke once stood, was a pale girl, Sasuke's height with the same long black hair in a braid. His, now a her, face looked almost the same but her head was a bit smaller and more feminine. Her eyes where a bit bigger and they gave her a more innocent look. Instead of the normal bored look on her face, Sasuke's small mouth was pursed with ruby red lips. What really struck Naruto as funny was that Sasuke was wearing a dark blue ruffled miniskirt with knee high black boots. She wore a top that looked like a sleeveless kimono top with the Uchiha fan .

"Naruto…" Sasuke's usual bored monotone voice was replaced by a softer, higher pitch voice, reminding Naruto of when he heard a mother cooing to her baby. That was how Sasuke sounded like, a cooing mother. Now all she needed was a baby to coo over.

"Yes, Sasuke-chan?" the girl's fists tightened and slowly she counted.

"Juu, ku, hachi, nana, roku, go," Before he could get to 'yon' Naruto was out of there, with Sasuke on his heels.

"SAKURAAAAAA!" Earlier, Sasuke had found a book about spells and had been practicing whenever he had the free time. To her, this was possible the best time use them. So now, instead of dodging only a pissed off Sasuke, Naruto had to dodge spells and the occasional shierkin here or there.

Later on, the teachers had a problem changing Sasuke back to his original form.

"You possible have to stay this way until one of us manages to find out how." Shoving his way though, Lockhart proudly wields his wands.

"I shall do this. I know how after having to change a whole town back after they were turned into cows." He lifts his wand for it to be snatched out of his hand and thrown across the room.

"Don't you dare try it if you know what will happen to you." Trying to put as much venom in her girly voice, Sasuke held an iron grip on his wrist. She had seen what he could do and nothing worked. Finally, when Lockhart looked like he was about to call for him mom, Sasuke released him and stormed off to the dorms.

"Who are you?' hissed Draco Malfory as he watch the strange, yet familiar girl storm in, shove her way thought his guards and up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

"That would be the boys', the girls is though the other door." Not getting the response of what usually happens, Draco grabs the girl's shoulder. Before he knew it, he was laying on his back, the wind knocked out of his for a second and the girl looking down at him. Now he could see why see looked familiar.

"Don't touch me." The girl disappears up the stairs and the candles blew out, engulfing them in darkness.

XxXxxXxX

Sakura knew she didn't have to worry about them but she still did. They had been a team for a while now, but none of them were really close. And she was no closer to her goal then she was before they were Squad seven. She was hoping they at least get in the same house but instead they were all separated. And it seemed like things were tense between the Slytherin and Gryffindors now. She would try to say hi to Sasuke when they had classes together or whenever there were meals but she couldn't. It seemed like something held her down. That moron Naruto could get the guts to walk over but she could barely even move an inch.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Another Hufflepuff, Jean Dowel, sat across from her in a plush seat. Her friends sat on the ground, choosing to be closer to the warm fire. Sakura sat on the couch, her homework sprawled open on her lap.

The girl in question gave a weak smile, waving her hand in front of her, "No, I'm ok. It's just this school is really different from ours and it could just be the time difference." Jean looks almost disbelieving in Sakura, "I still haven't gotten to use to it yet."

"Don't worry, that happened a lot. I went to Russia once with my family and I also had a hard time getting use to the time." A mousey girl, Elisa, added.

"You should go get some rest."

"I don't really think I need any." But Jean tskes and her and her friends push Sakura gently toward the dorm rooms.

"We insist." Finally she gives in and walks up the stairs. As she went to open the door, she heard a scream.

"SAKURAAAAAA!" That moron again. She jumped out the window, running across the grass until she saw an orange blurb dart by with a blue one behind it. Getting in, she followed them into a dead end. From where she was standing, behind the blue figure but so if it turns, it won't see her, she could see Naruto scrambling to climb up the wall. Neither of them had been taught really on how to walk up walls. She did but she really couldn't get it yet. The blue figure looked like a girl with a black braid, a skirt and the Uchiha fan on her back. Sakura stopped mid-gasp, not wanting to alert the figure. Possibly, she was heard because the girl turns, shocking another person.

The girl looked like Sasuke. A gender bent version but Sasuke. She hated to admit it but he looked the same in both genders. 'She' turns back to face Naruto who manages to run past Sasuke and get grabbed by the ankles.

This didn't look good.

XxXxXxX

Today, they were to visit Hagrid until he was rudely awakened. A bight smiling face stood at his open bed curtains, opposite to his own just awoken one.

"Wha-?" Harry grumbled, fumbling for his glasses.

"Quiddtich practice!" Wood cheerful chirped, like he was about to jump for joy. The other beds still had their occupants in them except for that blonde's, Naruto was it? How someone could mange waking up this early was odd. The sky still had a tinge of pink and orange and the sun seemed to peek at him from the horizon.

"At the crack of dawn?"

"Exactly!" At the moment, Oliver looked like the Weasly twins when they had an ideal for a prank or Hermione when she found a new book. "It's our new training practice. None of the other teams have stated training yet so grab your broom and hop to it!" Sluggish, Harry looks for his red and gold robes.

"That's the sprit!" Great, Oliver was starting to act like Lockhart, "On the field in fifteen minutes!" He dragged his feet down the stone stairs, Nimbus two thousand in hand. A clicking noise alerted his to Colin who was scrambling behind him.

"I heard someone mention your name! Look at this." He brandished a photo he recognized as Lockhart tugging on Harry's own arm. Picture Harry seemed to put up a good fight because soon the picture Lockhart leaned against the white edge, panting. Inwardly, he cheered for the smaller Harry.

"Please can you sign it?"

"Sorry Collin, I've got Qiddtich practice right now." Still there, Colin tries to follow him out of the portrait hole. The small boy never seemed to stop throwing questions out at him. Even as they were walking out to the pitch, he just wouldn't shut up. Far away, Harry spotted the blonde and pink hair of the exchange students and the other one was hard to make out since he blended in with the dark forest. Shocking him was the person who had white hair standing near them. Possibly nothing. Colin had noticed Harry's attention drifted off and had waved his hand in front of his face. Finally getting the attention, he let out the long steam of questions.

XxXxXxX

This was his favorite part about having a team. Yet, all good things must have a bad side to it and this was also it. Naruto hadn't stop snickering at Sasuke's current state while the latter was glaring at the former. Glaring hadn't help the now girl Sasuke because that just made her self look more girlish. To Kakashi, she looked like she was pouting. If he was around their age, he would say she looked cute but now that would make him sound really creepy. Also, he didn't need a pissed off Uchiha now with all this forest around them. Sakura was nagging Naruto, trying to find out what had happened.

Kakashi let a smile appear on his face. It was great to have a team of his own.

XxXxXxX

**I know this is shorter then my first chapter but I tried to post this as soon as I could.**

**Thanks to Blinded in a bolthole, glow593 and A Shoulder to lean on for review and A Shoulder To Lean On Agent, Spielplatz, AmayaMizuko, ExtremelyAddictedReader, Firo, Zero Claw, Grz MoonShadow7117, ReiKuro , StarWatcher007, The High Demon Lord, XiaoWing, bookwyrm31, substitutingrealitywithmyown , whatisee, karasu99, Traveller08 for favoring and putting this story on alerts! **

**Also, a question for all you guys, should Sasuke stay a girl for a few chapters or do you want him back to normal?**

**Review please! Thank you and please ignore the third chapter! **


	3. Slugs, slugs, and more slugs

**Guys, so far I got 3 boy Sasuke request, one that says it should be permanent and one that says 'Sasuke-chan!' which I don't know if that means stay girl or not and one definite yes, girl Sasuke. I sort of like the girl Sasuke a bit. And yes, Sasuke is staying a girl unless you people vote! **

**So I have decided to make a poll on my profile. The three choices are permanent girl, boy or girl for a few chapters. **

**I have finally gotten a beta by the name of Fille des Reves! *claps* Thanks to her this is better. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Itachi's dead and so is the rest of the Akatsuki. If I did own Harry Potter or Naruto, Akatsuki would have their own show and just look at my other fics. See what happened with them? Hagrid's lines will come directly from the book since I suck at his speech. **

**Italics is Japanese. **

**The reason why this and my other fics are late is that I've been trying to make my Itachi consplaying outfit. IT'S HARD! Oh and Fille des Reves had to beta this. BUt it was my fault! I sent it to her late!**

**Also, I am trying to update this once a week, probably on a Friday. So that's my schedule. **

**Also, I said to ignore the third chapter becuase this wouldn't say that I updated unless I post the fourth chapter. **

**Sorry for the long AN.**

XxXxXxX

As the Gryffindors flew around the Quidditch field, Harry could hear the clicking of Colin's camera and Hermione telling Ron something. He thought this was the one place where he could get away from being the 'Boy who lived'. Maybe even that place wasn't far enough.

"Code ugly. We've got barf on the field, I repeat, barf on the field!" Fred suddenly yelled over the roaring wind because below was a crowd of green robes, who did look like a spot of barf on the field. The Gryffindors started to descend, so they could see why their enemies where there.

"What are you doing here?" Wood and the Slytherin's captain, Flint, were locked in a glaring match.

"To count the blades of grass. What do you think stickman?" He said, sarcastically. Both teams were now facing each other, like two brick walls.

"But I booked the field today!" Flint faked a look of surprise and pulled out a letter.

"This is a written note from Professor Snape, stating clearly that we are able to use the fields today to train our new Seeker."

"Seems like someone just exhausted their vocabulary." A few snickers broke out on the Gryffindors's side.

"And who would that be? Where's this new Seeker?" The green team parted, making way for a tiny pale child, also known as Draco Malfoy.

"Me."

"And did you see the generous gift his father gave to us?" In their hands were new, unfamiliar brooms.

"Like the Nimbus Two Thousand and One?" He snickered at the brooms the other held, "Not even the Nimbus two Thousand or those compare to it." Fred and George held their brooms closer, trying to ignore the jab.

"At least they got in because of skill, not bribery!" Hermione and Ron were now by their side. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Shut up you mudblood!"

It became an instant uproar. Fred and George had to be held back by other team members, while Alicia was shrieking something. There was a flash of color as Ron pulled out his wand.

"Eat slugs!" A green light slammed into Ron, knocking him and someone else down.

"Are you alright Ron?! Say something!" Several slugs plopped to the ground as Ron barfed them up.

"Aw Sasuke! That's just gross!" The said ninja glared at her orange clad friend before barfing up more slugs.

~X~X~X~X~X~

First he got changed into a girl and now he got hit by a green light that caused him to barf up slugs? Could this day get any worse? Actually it could.

"So the 'great one' is now a girl and barfs up slugs? My, you 'exchange students' are more stupid than we thought." she really didn't want to stoop this low, but Naruto was already trying to punch the ugly Ino look-alike boy, and the others were struggling to hold the orange ninja back. So Sasuke did the only thing he could think of: she grabbed a bunch of slugs and chucked them at Malfoy's face. The look on his face was priceless as slime dripped down.

"My father will make you pay!" Wimps, a lot of those wizards were that.

"I'm trembling." And she then gave him the famous Uchiha glare, that would have worked if she wasn't a girl and if she wasn't throwing up slugs. Naruto was going to pay.

"We should take you two to Hagrid's." Harry and Hermione went to go pick up Ron by the arms while Kakashi tried to do the same for the ninja. Sasuke shaked him off and tried to walk on her own. There was no way he would think himself as a girl. Slowly, she managed to follow Team six, as the ninjas called them, without tripping over the slugs. Naruto had to help him a few times, but it's not like he would admit that. Team six ducked behind a bush, hiding from whoever was walking out of the giant's hut.

"I shall bring you some of my books next. I can't wait to tell you about the one time were I saved the town from banshees. Next time I'll come over with a few signed copies of my books. Well ta-ta!" Lockhart left whistling, while Hagrid was muttering under his breath. Kakashi motioned for them to be silent and wait a while before knocking on the door. When they knocked, it swung open; Hagrid looked annoyed until he saw the trio.

"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me- thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again." He glances at Ron's green face and Sasuke's own paler one, bringing out two buckets that the two promptly began to throw up in. Harry began to explain what had happened. 'This is worse than Sakura's cooking' Sasuke thought to himself as another wave of slugs came. It was always her, wasn't it? It seemed like there was someone who actually liked to watch her suffer. 'Jerks'. Fang began to slobber all over Kakashi, whose eye was turned up in an upside U. He rubbed the back of the hound's ears, muttering things in Japanese.

"Better out then in," The giant said when Sakura asked how to stop it.

"What's with Mr. Sparkles?" They all heard Hagrid stifle a laugh before settling the teapot down.

"Givin'me advice on gettin'kelpies out of a well," Sasuke could see dislike in the giant's eyes before she threw up again.

Hagrid grimaced as he watched the black haired transfer student throw up again. He had no clue why she would have been hit by the spell or why she was with the trio. Didn't they hate the Slytherins? Maybe she had something to do with the slugs. The pink haired one looked worried about the Slytherin one as she constantly asked her if she was okay.

"Who was he tryin'ter curse?" Ron wasn't the type and he didn't even know the boy knew one of those kind of spells.

"The sick dude called Hermione something that made Fred and George want to beat the guts out of him." The blonde Gryffindor piped up.

"Malfoy called her a Mudblood." Ron looked pale and sick as he tried to look over the table at Hagrid. He then dived out of sight.

"Will this ever end?" He muttered and Sasuke glared at him. Earlier, for some reason, Sakura had put Sasuke's hair in pigtails, so Ron laughed at it and threw up more slugs.

"He didn't!"Hagrid said, scandalized.

"Oh yes, he went there."

"What does that mean?" Sakura winced again as she heard Sasuke cough. "It sounds, rude."

"It's the worst name you could think of." Finally, for Ron, the vomit seemed to slow down enough so he could talk, "It's a name for people who are muggleborns." Seeing the confused faces, Sasuke began to talk.

"That refers to someone who has human parents. Like how the citizens in our town are different from the shinobi." The Uchiha winced at her/ voice. There was no way she was going to get used to the girly body and voice.

"There are some wizards, like Malfoy's family, who think that they're better than everyone else because they're pure-blood, people whose family is only made of wizards." Sasuke finally stopped vomiting slugs.

"Thanks Sasuke." Grimacing, Ron coughed up a single slug and threw it in the bucket. Did he thank a Slytherin?

"There's no difference really. Neville Longbottom's pure-blooded and he can barely get a spell right!"

"An' they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can' do," Hagrid's face lit up, oblivious to Hermione's red face.

"_Does anyone else notices she looks like a tomato?"_Naruto whispered to Sakura.

_"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said, annoyed._

"Teme."

"Ah. A lover's spat."

"STAY OUT OF THIS KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Hn."

_"Guys, we should really be listening to them. And Naruto, please don't try to put a slug down Sasuke's shirt. It's even more wrong since he's a girl now." _She tried to avoid the glares of her fellow teammates as Naruto put the slug down and as Sasuke put away her kunai.  
Hagrid cleared his throat.

"Come an'see what I've bin growin'!" They all followed him out of the small hut to a pumpkin patch in the back.

"I found something bigger than Sasuke's ego!" Naruto hugged a pumpkin, while the others sweat dropped.

"What have you done to them?" Hagrid glanced around, and then whispered.

"Just givin'them a bit o'help." His pink umbrella lay innocently against the back wall of the cabin.

_"Bigger than my ego?!"_

"Yeah because you're always acting like you're so much better than us."

the blonde ninja was, as always, ignorant of the deadly aura the now smaller Uchiha gave off.

Naruto and Ron's stomach's suddenly growled loudly like a lion.

"We probably should be going now."

~(^/.\^)~

Remeber, vote on the poll if you want to change Sasuke or not. Thanks to my beta!


	4. The Chamber is now open

**Okay guys, Sasuke shall be a guy. That's final. He will be changed back to normal this chapter. **

**VampireHuntress72095 requested that Sasuke go though PMS and pinkysama said for Sasuke to get irrationally angry so I did. I hope this chapter lives up to the requests. **

**I don't know why but I love the part when they're learning how to walk up a tree. I love Sasuke's funny faces. **

**Can you guys help me by telling me what is common in Naruto/Harry Potter crossovers? As you probably noticed in this one, I'm not really following the common things that are in the stories. **

**Disclaimer: Tobi or not Tobi? That is the question. No I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, only the ANBU that makes a small tiny appearance in this chapter. **

**Fille de Reves has betaed this chapter! *hugs* Even when you're busy, you find time to beta this, that's what makes you awesome. **

~HPN~

He couldn't believe it. He, Sasuke Uchiha, was actually feeling sorry for Sakura. He felt sorry that she was a girl and had to suffer this. If having fan girls was bad, being one of those girls was worse. He could be happy and cherry on the inside, and one moment later he could despise the world and every person that lived in it. Luckily, the slugs had stopped, though the spell had worn off later than Ron's. Afterward, Sasuke drank a lot of that pumpkin juice, even though he didn't like it, just to get rid of the taste.

And no, he wasn't going to consider himself a girl, no matter how many times Sakura tried to do his hair.

Maybe he would try to call himself as her, but there was no way he would.

Uchihas don't give into weakness. Not even if you bribed him with tomatoes, he wouldn't admit of being a girl, even if that puppy in his way was adorable and he wanted to cuddle it.

DAMN STUPID GIRL HORMONES!

Okay, she did think she looked nice wearing a flower in her hair. Wait…. did Sasuke just call herself a 'she'? There goes the 'her' again. Chills went down Sasuke's back. And now since he was a girl, he had even more male fans. Probably some of his fan girls would become straight as a rainbow just to be with Sasuke now.

Screw the 'him'! Sasuke was just going to call herself using the her and she. Screw what Uchihas do and don't do.

Wait, when did this puppy get in her hands? And why was she petting it? In disgust with herself, she threw the puppy. Actually she didn't. She wasn't that cold-hearted, contrary to popular belief. Instead, the puppy was placed on the warm rug in front of the fireplace in Sasuke's room. _Gently. _In Slytherin, each person had their own dorms since it was in the dungeons, under a lake. The view of the lake shocked Sasuke but, of course, she didn't show it. But since it was underground, it was freezing. Sasuke was used to the warmer climate of Konoha, not the soggy British weather. Sasuke began to walk out of the room before she noticed one thing: the puppy was following her.

She stepped to the right and it did too. To the left and it followed. Both ninja and puppy were caught in an awkward dance, one trying to avoid the other. Groaning, Sasuke collapsed into the armchair, her head cradled in her hands. She pecked through her fingers at the puppy, whose head was tilted like a bird's. Creepy stalkers, fan girls, fan boys, she was willing to spend time with them just to get rid of the puppy.

If Naruto was there, he would be rolling on the ground, laughing so hard he would probably die. And Sasuke had a feeling, when she thought of Naruto dying, that someone was sharpening their kunais. Maybe Hinata? Or another person, probably wanting to kill her for wanting Naruto dead. Whatever.

"What do you want from me?" She said to the puppy, still not used to the high pitched voice. The puppy seemed to take it as a sign that it was being accepted, since it bounded over, leaping onto Sasuke. It began to lick her face while the ninja, slightly grossed out, tried to pull the dog off. What was wrong with this puppy? Finally, it jumped off of her and back onto the rug. Sasuke sighed until…

"_Get off of me you mutt!"_

~HPN~

They had just gotten out of detention, Ron's arm still aching. He had to polish all the trophies. Adding the part where he was barfing slugs, it was nearly close to impossible to finish. Harry was with Lockhart which he thought was better than hanging out with Filch.

Ron Weasly was always considered the dumber one of the trio. Hermione got all the book smarts, Harry was not as smart as Hermione but smart anyway. But Rom was always getting himself in stupid situations or acting like a pig. He wasn't smart or handsome but he did think. That's why he was sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, wondering.

"For some reason, I have an odd feeling about these exchange students." He could hear his two friends' quills drop and Hermione turning to look at him.

"That's impossible Ron," In Hermione's voice, he could hear a bit of disbelief, "they seem perfectly normal."

"But haven't you two noticed how one of them is always near us? Like when the pixies were there…."

"That was because they had a class with us."

"But what about when that silent one and I got hit by the slug spell? I was sure I saw them out by the forest with someone else, which was nowhere near us." The other two paused, thinking about this.

"What if Dumbledore just hired them to protect you?"

The disbelief in Harry's voice was clear, "I haven't seen them follow me everywhere. And Naruto is in Gryffindor so he would have to be around us a lot." It was clear that both of his friends really didn't understand it.

No one else was in the common room and Harry took this as an ok. He told of the voice he had heard during the time with Lockhart and that the professor hadn't even noticed it.

"I think I must be going crazy." They stopped talking when they saw Naruto shuffle toward the boys' dormitory stairs, wrapped in blankets.

"Just keep an eye on them."

Ron could be the idiot of the group, but he knew something was going on and there was no way he was going to like it.

~HPN~

"Today you will learn how to walk up a tree." In the forest, Squad seven stood near the biggest trees Kakashi could find, which wasn't that big compared to Konoha's. "In order to do this, you must first focus your chakra to your feet. Like this." Kakashi walked towards the tree and then began walking up it.

"This is going to be easy!" Naruto smirked and Sasuke rolled her eyes.

"I suggest you get a boost by running, it'll be easier. Use these to mark the highest place you reach." They picked up the kunais, focusing the charka before running. Naruto's foot got stuck into tree, causing him to hang upside down.

"Get me out of this!" Whatever he did, his foot slipped out of the tree bark and Naruto fell, his feet over his head.

"Great job dobe." Again and again, Naruto slowly made his way up the tree before falling. No matter how long he went, Sasuke was always a bit higher. As he once again lay on his back, he saw Sakura walk over.

~HPN~

This seemed to get more annoying every time Sasuke would try. Even Sakura had beaten her. The pink haired kunoichi had already gotten to the highest branch when Sasuke could barely go past halfway. When she saw Naruto getting tips from Sakura, she felt her eye twitch.

Now how was she supposed to find out how? When Sakura left, Sasuke did the last thing she wanted to do: ask Naruto for help.

"Hey Naruto, What did Sakura tell you?" The look on Naruto's face made her want to strangle him.

"Not going to tell you." Naruto snickered at the grimace on Sasuke's face. The former boy huffed and unknowingly, pouted.

A dark look appears on Naruto's face. There was no way he was going to become one of those fans like Sakura. As Kakashi and Sakura watched, Naruto and Sasuke slowly made their way up the tree.

"How about you two try again tomorrow?" A chorus of no's came from the clearly exhausted gennin. Kakashi didn't even need to use his sharingan to see that both were low on chakra. The marks were neck-to-neck, always ahead of the other by a small bit. Now this was going to be a challenge for Kakashi.

~HPN~

The weather got worse as the days passed. October brought more chill and winds to the castle. Every night, Sasuke would create a tiny fireball to hold just because the fireplace didn't warm her. Sakura would huddle in the common room, it being warmer than her own room while Naruto would wrap blankets on top of blankets. To the other Gryffindors, this was funny to see. He would look like a giant blanket lump on the bed with only the top of his spiky blonde hair poking out.

"It isn't that cold out," Neville told the blanket lump, "it gets colder later on."

"I don't think that helps Neville." the blanket pile groaned, then flopped to the side.

"Wake me up when it's dinner."

~HPN~

What did she want? Hermione's constant staring at her was annoying. It seemed as if the other girl didn't want her to notice the glances. Every time Sakura would glance up, the girl would glance back at her book. She barely even turned the page for the past twenty minutes.

"What do you want?" Hermione jumped in surprise, "Come on, it wasn't like I couldn't notice the obvious look you were giving me, and the really bad stealth."

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"You suck at lying, why were you following me?" Knowing she had lost, the bushy haired girl sighed.

"I was just curious about you guys. Like the pink hair," She motioned to her own brown hair. Like always, Sakura reached for her hair, like she always did when someone would talk about it. Awkwardly, both girls sat in silence.

~HPN~

_"Report." The Hokage looked at each of the animal masks of the ANBU. They knelt down on one knee, heads bowed in respect. The Hokage nodded and they stand. The first one to step forward was Saru. His mask was a smiling monkey that sent shivers down one's spine._

_"The infiltration mission was a success. None suspected anything except for Albus Dumbledore. They seem to keep the citizens of muggles, as they call them, unaware of the wizards."_

_"Muggles being the ones without magic." Taka adds._

_"There is a common enemy in England, the area's name. The enemy is Vodermort, who also has an affinity with snakes and immortality," He could see the small amount of distaste flicker in Ryu's eyes, the third ANBU. "There are three well known academies for children to learn, yet they start around the age of eleven. All are taught how to use these sticks, 'wands', which have the magic within."_

_"Our chakra is too much for them and their magic is too little to do any jutsus. Even simple ones."_

_"Thank you Taka." A red scroll was placed on his desk and the three shinobi disappeared before another officer walked in. Lord Hokage opened the scroll and began to read the mission summary._

_~HPN~_

Picking up the parchment, Sakura rolled it up and put it in her satchel. She waved to the librarian as she leaved. Since they had no classes today, she had decided to find a spell that might reverse Sasuke's gender back into a boy. It was annoying to have an even moodier Sasuke now, if that was even possible, than before. At times, Sasuke could be her normal self, then go on a murderous rampage, which caused that even the Bloody Baron and Peeves stayed away from her. When Sasuke would walk down the halls, the Bloody baron would zip right through a wall. Peeves learned the hard way to avoid her.

When the ghost was about to take all of Sasuke's undergarments and hang them outside the school, Sasuke had walked in. She saw him digging through her drawers and flipped. It was a good thing the walls were stone or the whole Hogwarts would have burnt down.

Now, after a few hours of searching, Sakura had found it. Maybe she would get thanks from Sasuke. That would be the nicest thing Sasuke had ever told her. Now, how was she going to get her to agree with her plan?

And this probably wasn't a great idea, but she had to use it anyway,

"Hey Naruto!"

~HPN~

_**Naruto's POV**_

Sakura said I have to get Sasuke's attention so she can change her back to a guy. She couldn't go into the Slytherin common room and neither could I. If I fail, Sasuke will stay a girl until we get back to Konoha. That sure will put Sasuke in her place, always acting as if she's better than me. Sometimes she acts like she's the queen or something. Running my hand through my hair, I groan.

"Hey!"

"Naruto!" The Weasly twins, Fred and George, ran up, cutting me off from walking forward.

"We heard you got a problem."

"Need any help?" I couldn't help but let a smirk flutter on my face.

"Yep. I need to get Sasuke."

~HPN~

_**Normal POV**_

Gold and red sparks lighted up the dark common room, occasionally setting someone's hair on fire. Draco Malfoy and his cronies were trying to find out who set them off. Actually, it was more like Malfoy was hissing every bad name he could think of to call the Weasley Twins. Crabbe and Goyle were trying to put off their flaming hair, and they were failing at it. At that moment, a gush of wind darted by them, making the flames bigger. Silently cursing, Draco grabbed a pail of water from a student's hands and dumped it over his henchmen. He could swear that something wearing silver and green had ran past him but no one could run that fast, even if they had put a spell on themselves.

~HPN~

When she heard the yelling and the fireworks go off in the common room, Sasuke knew who was the responsible. Naruto had in fact, done this before. When they were still in the academy, he had made some fireworks and set them off in the classroom.

_**Flashback/**_

_"Naruto?" Iruka looked down at his list and then back at the students. The infamous blonde trickster wasn't in class and so wasn't Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru. That set off a lot of alarms in Iruka's head. His eyes narrowed as he gazed around the room again. His hand went to the kunai pouch when the sliding door was knocked down. Rockets shot into the room, exploding in a waterfall of color. Thanks to his training, Iruka managed to dodge the fireworks. He yelled over the noise, instructing the children to get out. Later he found the four who were missing, snickering. He had found Shikamaru earlier, when the small child decided to turn himself in. He had gotten off a lighter punishment while the other three had to clean the classrooms and run a few laps around the village. Actually, whatever was few to Guy, who came up with the punishment. _

_**End of flashback/**_

Sasuke had liked the day off they had gotten. She had already learned that lesson before and she wanted to practice more, not listen to ramblings. Back to the situation at head, Sasuke ran past the cursing, sick Yamanaka-like boy and nearly ran over the students who were scrambling into the entrance. Outside, farther away was the trio. Sasuke crossed her arms, glaring. If looks could kill, this one would slaughter them.

"Well, we're going to leave you alone with this chap," Uneasy, Fred patted Naruto's shoulder, and with George, they leave. Naruto ignored the look he was getting from Sasuke and laughs some more. More than once, that glare was aimed at him but he learned to ignore it.

"What did you want?" Speaking those four words were taking all of Sasuke's self-control that she still had. Today, her patience had almost been depleted, everything irrigated her. She had no clue why.

"What was it again?" Tapping his finger on his chin was even annoying Sasuke even more. Reacting would make her seem weak and be probably a big blow to her ego.

"Oh yeah! Sakura wanted me to tell you to meet her near the forest. That's all." The blonde darts away when he saw Sasuke's eye twitch. Unlike Naruto was thinking, Sasuke's eye didn't twitch because she was annoyed, but because it felt like someone had been ripping out flesh from her stomach. At times, she had awoken in the middle of them night because of it, which sucked. There was no way she was going to admit to anyone of this pain because she was an Uchiha. No way was she going to destroy the self-image that took a long time to build up. As she was walking down the halls, the pain hit again. This time, something seemed to rip out her side.

"Damn it. I'm going to kill Naruto for changing me into a girl."

~HPN~

Outside, Sakura was practicing molding her chakra. The only reason why she seemed weaker than the other two of her teammates was because she didn't want to bring attention to herself. Kakashi-sensei told her that after she managed to walk up a tree in Konoha, not these small ones here, she should learn how to walk on water. Surrounding her were targets covered in kunais and shurikens that she had thrown. Some had missed, lodging themselves into the trees. When she felt the familiar chakra walk closer, she wiped her dirt covered hands on her dress and walked out. Standing with her arms crossed over her chest was Sasuke. Sakura could tell that from the occasionally small flares of the Uchiha's that she was irritated and having a hard time hiding it.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke had flinched slightly, and Sakura raised an eyebrow. She had rarely seen the other ninja flinch and this put her on edge.

"It's nothing."

"Do you have cramps?"

"I said it was nothing." It was hissed from between Sasuke's clenched teeth.

Sighing, Sakura said, "I found out a way to change you back into a boy." There was a flicker of happiness in her eyes before it was once again covered with that cold mask. Taking the nod form Sasuke, Sakura set out the items for the potion. It was made of similar ingredients of the polyjuice potion but one ingredient was changed with griffin feathers. She mixed it in a caldron then scooped out the sizzling green concoction, pouring it into a cup.

"Drink this." She said, handing Sasuke the cup. Hesitantly, she took it and drank it, eager to be back to normal. Again, there was a cloud of smoke before the normal boy Sasuke stood in fount of her. He still had long hair but everything was back to normal. He didn't look any different from his girl version, she reluctantly admitted to herself.

"Hn." That was probably the best thank you she would get from him. He handed her back the cup and helped her clean up before going back to the school.

"Oh and Sasuke, those cramps are what we girls have to survive though once a month."

~HPN~

Ron spotted Naruto as he was walking though the portrait hole, not looking like himself. He had almost missed him, but since he had bright yellow hair, that was an alert.

"Oi Naruto! What's going on?"

"Sakura changed Sasuke back into a guy and now I can't tease him for being a girl." Ron didn't see the point in annoying the Slytherin. Usually someone would think he would freak out about Gryffindors hanging out with Slytherins but he doesn't. Sasuke seemed to be not like the others. He almost seemed like he hated the ones like Draco too. That had put Sasuke a rung higher on Ron's list of people he could tolerate.

"How did she managed to do that that?"

"Don't know. She just told me that she found out a way to and took all of my bender cans I was going to use."

"Naruto!" Ron and Naruto looked at Hermione when she called out, walking over, "Nick invited us to his death day party and he was wondering if you would like to come."

"Death day?"

"Yeah, that's when they celebrate the day that they died."

"I think there's something like that back in Japan. Except it's when the living relatives sort of have a party on the one year anniversary of the deceased person. It's sad but it's also time to reflect on the person's life." Naruto shrugs, "but I'll go. Can I bring Sakura and Sasuke? We haven't been to one here in this country before."

"I'll ask." But then sounds of more fireworks caught their attention. Fred and George had "adopted" a fire dwelling salamander and feed it a filibuster firework. The end result was the salamander was shot into the air, sparks and bangs flying. Harry went to tell his two other friends about something he saw earlier but seeing Percy almost burst his lungs screaming at the twins blew it out of his mind.

Days melted into weeks and then, it was Halloween, the time for the death day party. It had taken Naruto a long time to persuade Sakura to come, and Sasuke only came because Naruto had teased that he was scared. But Sasuke actually was a bit curious about this. He had never been to a party where the dead were celebrating their death. Only one where the living celebrates the dead and he had done it by himself.

Candles floated in the air above the tables. Pumpkins flickered, their faces lit. Once, a bat had landed in Naruto's hair and to the boy's dismay and Sasuke's hidden glee, it stayed there. The pumpkins that Hagrid was growing could fit team seven in it and still have room for one or more person. When it got close to time, Team Seven and the golden trio made their way to the dungeons. With each step, Naruto could swear that he could see his breath. Below was a crowd of ghost, some in clumps, chatting amongst each other.

"Don't walk through anyone. That would be rude." Hermione points out to others.

"You'll fit in here really well Sasuke." Naruto says as he spots a ghost mournfully wailing in the corner. "Ow! Sakura-chan!"

"Don't you Sakura-chan me!" He wasn't going to pester Sasuke when she was around. When the mood suddenly took a turn for the worst, mainly because of Peeves, team seven made their way out of the dungeons, having enough of the depressed mood. Following them was the golden trio.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Freezing in their tracks, the five of them look at Harry who was straining his ears. None of the ninja heard any noise and they had better hearing than the normal humans. Harry darted past them, speed walking down the dimly lit corridor. They followed him up the stairs and passed the great hall.

"We should split up." Sakura split them into three groups. Naruto with Harry, Sasuke with Ron and Hermione and herself in one group. They were to find anything that was suspicious.

Naruto shook his head at Harry's darting up the stairs and around the second floor corridors.

"You're probably hearing things-" But then Naruto's hand shot up, pinching his noise. "There's blood."

"HARRY! NARUTO! WE FOUND SOMETHING!" Both boys glanced at each other, then ran toward Sakura's voice. Where the others stood was a puddle of water on the floor. Written on the walls were words, dripping red liquid.

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED**

**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE**

"What's-"

"That?" Naruto finished Ron's sentenced as they stared at a dark object hanging from a torch. Moving closer they saw it was a cat but it wasn't that which caused them to jump backward. It was Finch's cat, Mrs. Norris.

"I never really liked that cat." Bluntly stated Sasuke.

"We should get out of here." Hermione said, her eyes shifting.

"Someone might say something that would go against us," agreed Sakura.

"But what about-," Harry's voice was over spoken by Ron.

"Like Sakura said, we should leave." Unfortunately, it was too late for them, they could hear the laughter of the other students. They were walking to the corridors, all full from the feast. Silence overtook when they stumbled upon the grisly scene.

"Look Mudbloods, enemies of the heir beware!"

"Shut up you moron." Draco glared at Sasuke who almost seemed bored at the pale blonde's antics. Now that pale-face was flushed red with excitement which, to Sasuke, made him look even more mental than before. Even Sakura had unknowingly, in her mind agreed with Sasuke. Sadly from Draco's yelling and flapping his arms, Flinch walked forward, shoving his way through.

"What's going on-," He stop short when he saw his cat, "Mrs. Norris!" And who else was he going to blame? That's right: Harry. His eye bulged out of their sockets as he went to throttle the boy until Dumbledore came onto the scene.

"Argus!" Promptly, the headmaster took the cat off its perch, "Let's go Argus." He noticed the ones who were surrounded. "Mr. Potter, Miss Ganger, Mr. Weasly, Mr. Uzumaki, and Miss Haruno, come also."

"My office is the closest! It's only upstairs." Lockhart eagerly piped up.

"Thank you Gilderoy." When they walked by, the crowd parted, like they didn't want to be near the group.

"Where's Sasuke?" Ron was suspicious that he wasn't called out and wasn't walking with them.

"He uh, left to check it out more." Naruto's smile was hesitant and hiding something, "He'll be back later." That caused even more suspicion among the golden trio.

~HPN~

It was easy, like child's play to disappear from the group. Sakura had told him as the students were coming to go investigate. She had said it was because he was the fastest and quietest out of the three of them. None had noticed, not even Naruto. Sasuke stood behind the crowd, listening in among the whispers, trying to find someone who looked odd, or maybe even enjoying this. So far, he couldn't find anyone except for Draco Malfoy, but he knew that kid loved watching Potter and his friends suffer so that might be normal. For him, possibly. He mingled into the group as they were escorted out then hid in an empty classroom. When he heard the noise grow father, he checked for any faint trace of chakra. Sensing none, he slipped out and back to the scene. Really, there was no one guarding it now. The culprit could come back and remove any evidence.

Clearly, the culprit was human. The way the words had been written showed the person had coated their hand in the blond and used it like that to write. Also, it was a girl or a boy with really feminine hands.

~HPN~

**I hope that chapter was ok. Actually, in Japan, there is a sort of celebration for the one year anniversary of a person's death. Well, that's how my mom explained to me because my aunt has to next year. I didn't really get it that much. Ok, see guys? Happy now? Sasuke is a guy.**

**Random thing, I had found out I can't pronounce evidence in English….I'm a fail…*face desk***

**If you have any advice, please tell me by review or PM. Unless it's really rude. No rudeness aloud. Thank you**


End file.
